


Too Mushy

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at ASL, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, F/M, M/M, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean confesses something and, really, no one is surprised.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Post Office [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Too Mushy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Post Office series. If you haven't read any of the previous parts, this part won't make too much sense so go back and read those!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy or comment! <3

Castiel drove back with Dean in Baby while Gabe followed them.

“So, Cas, your wife,” Dean started, “she’s, uh, quite the character. How did—How did y’all get together?” He asked. He needed to know how someone as amazing as Cas fell in love with… Well, Daphne.

“She wasn’t always like that. She was the sweetest girl back in college, but she was always spoiled growing up. When we hit the real world, and she discovered that nothing was going to be handed to her, she immediately went back to depending on her parents. When they suggested that I get a “respectable” job and support her, she managed to talk me into it. We were freshly married and I didn’t want to lose her,” Castiel explained with a deep frown on his face.

“Sounds like it was real tough,” Dean murmured, shooting a sad smile at him.

“It was. It also was, honestly, very stupid. I should’ve stayed because I loved her, not because I was afraid of what others would say if we divorced not even a year into our marriage.”

“So, that’s why you stayed for so long?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I got used to being with her and living in that home. When I found out about her infidelity, it just slapped me back into reality,” he replied. Dean pulled into the driveway and shut off the car.

He turned to Castiel and patted his thigh. “Well, I’m glad you’re out of there now. You can get back on your feet and finally be happy doin’ what you wanna do,” Dean assured him.

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s and squeezed. “ _ You _ make me happy.”

Dean couldn’t hide his blush, nor did he want to look away from Castiel’s deep blue eyes that held so much adoration and truth.

“What I would give to kiss you,” he mumbled, licking his lips as he thought about it. He smirked at Castiel watching the movement and licking his own lips in response.

“Yeah,” Castiel replied breathlessly.

A knock on Dean’s window startled the both of them and they quickly climbed out of the car.

“Sheesh, I can’t leave y’all alone before you’re acting like a couple of horny teens,” Gabe scoffed, a playful smile on his lips.

“It was hardly anything like that, Gabriel,” Castiel huffed.

“A hand on the thigh and total eye-fucking isn’t “hardly anything”, Cassie, you sly dog. That’s basically sex for you.” Gabe patted Dean’s shoulder and winked at him. “Did you enjoy rolling around in the sack with my bro in the front seat of your car?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re somethin’ else, man. C’mon, let’s get this packed away in the shed. Y’all can meet my brother and his girlfriend.” Working in the business he did, he’s heard a lot worse stuff. Nothing Gabe could say would ever make him blush like a virgin.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Gabe replied. “You’re supposed to get embarrassed!”

“I’m a grown man, dude.” Dean shrugged and walked up to the front door with his keys.

Sam tore the front door open and came out like a child on Christmas morning. “Where is he?!” He asked.

Dean pointed behind him and turned to introduce his future boyfriend to his brother. “Sam, this is Cas. Cas, this is my brother Sam.” A short pause. “Oh, and this is his cousin Gabe.”

“Thanks,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

Sam and Castiel stared at each other for a while before Sam spoke, “Dude, you’re going out with  _ Castiel _ ?”

“It’s great to see you again, Sam. Without the desk in front of us,” Castiel said.

“You two know each other?” Dean piped in.

“I go to the post office, too,” Sam shrugged. “It just never occurred to me that Cas was Castiel. Kinda makes me feel a little stupid.” Dean slapped him on the back. “I mean, how many Castiel’s could possibly exist?”

“You’re the smartest kid I know. And you smell terrific. Fire going good?” Dean asked as he waved the guys into the house.

“Good. Eileen is doing a lot of it,” Sam chuckled. He went ahead into the kitchen while Dean gave a brief rundown of the layout of their house to Gabe and Castiel. When he was done, he took them into the kitchen where Sam was with Eileen.

“Hello!” Dean said, signing along as well. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is D-E-A-N.” He made sure to fingerspell his name since he didn’t personally know anyone in the Deaf community.

Eileen and Sam both looked impressed.

“When did you learn sign?” Sam asked.

“When you mentioned Eileen was Deaf, and that you were very serious about her, I started taking some classes.”

Sam’s eyes went a bit misty and Dean held up his hands. “Don’t get emotional on me now, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam instantly replied. Sam opted for lightly shoving his shoulder and smiling at him.

“We’re gonna unload the trailer after we get some water. Oh, did you get shit for salad? Apparently, Cas is into that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Because it’s  _ healthy _ , Dean. And, yes, I did.”

“Thank you, Sam. I’ll try to get Dean to eat some tonight,” Castiel said as he patted Dean’s shoulder.

Dean pfft'd and grinned at Castiel. “Please, Cas. I don’t love you  _ that _ much,” he laughed. The room went silent and Dean’s face went completely red. “Fuck.”

“That’s so awkward,” Eileen said.

Sam couldn’t stop laughing once he started. And Castiel’s face was just as red as Dean’s.

“Well, it’s not like I was hidin’ it or anything,” Dean sputtered eventually. “But let me take it back for now, so I can do some romantic gesture that Cas deserves when the time comes.”

“Oh, hey, so how did it go at your place?” Sam asked, remembering where they were coming from. “What was the ol’ missus like?”

Dean thought for a moment, but Gabe beat him to it, “She’s the bitchiest bitch you can think of. She likes to crush people’s souls and then kick them to the curb when they no longer satisfy her.”

Castiel flinched, but he wasn’t wrong. “That’s not exactly how I would’ve put it—”

“Because you’re too  _ nice _ ,” Gabe said easily, interrupting.

“—But he’s pretty spot on,” Castiel continued.

Sam hesitated for a moment before smiling at the two. “Well, I’m glad you’re out of there then.”

Dean handed them their bottles of water before basically chugging his down. He wanted to get everything unloaded and put away as soon as possible so they could just relax. Maybe he could toe the line of friendship with Castiel tonight. He wished the divorce could be made official  _ yesterday _ , but since when was luck ever on his side?

He glanced over at Castiel, who caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him. No, luck seemed to like him lately— So long as Castiel smiled at him like  _ that _ , he’d always be the luckiest man in the world.

Dean scoffed to himself. He was getting too mushy lately.


End file.
